Various types of vacuum cleaner nozzles are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a vacuum cleaner nozzle with a roller attachment including a vacuum cleaner nozzle having a base, a circular outlet opening, and a substantially rectangular inlet opening. What has been further needed is a right side support of a pair of side supports attached to an interior surface of a right side of the base within the inlet opening, a left side support of the pair of side supports attached to an interior surface of a left side of the base within the inlet opening, an axle continuously disposed between the right side support and the left side support, and a roller continuously disposed around the axle having a continuous outer surface that is disposed outside of the inlet opening underneath a bottom surface of the base. Lastly, what has been needed is a right collar of a pair of collars attached to a right surface of the roller, and a left collar of the pair of collars attached to a left surface of the roller. The roller medially disposed on the axle within the inlet opening of the base ensures that the bottom surface of the base stays off the floor while the vacuum cleaner nozzle moves across the floor surface. This structure is an improvement over existing vacuum cleaner nozzles since the raised bottom surface and the roller is structured to extend the life of the vacuum cleaner nozzle by allowing a greater degree of airflow underneath the base and assisting in the movement of the base across the floor.